Truffle Terrace
in in in in in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: Tomas the kangaroo is crying, because the Cherry Baroness has stolen his hat. After episode: Tiffi gives a new hat to Tomas, and he becomes happy again. New things *Chocolate-covered candy frog appears naturally on the board for the first time in level 865. *Candies at the start have a fixed colour of orange for the first time in level 869. *Various special candies appear in more types of sugar chests for the first time in level 875. Levels Truffle Terrace has six somewhat hard levels: , , , (which is much harder on mobile), and , and one very hard level: . Overall, this is a somewhat hard episode, and it is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Gummy Galaxy. | hard = 0 | very hard = | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP 59 background 1.png|Cherry Baroness before stealing Tomas' hat EP 59 background 2.png|Hey! Give it back to me! Ep59Intro.png|The Cherry Baroness stole my hat! Ep59Outro.png|Lovely! Thanks for the new hat! Truffle Terrace-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Truffle Terrace-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 861 V2 HTML5.png|Level 861 - |link=Level 861 Level 862 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 862 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 862 Level 862 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 862 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 862 Level 863 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 863 - |link=Level 863 Level 864 Reality.png|Level 864 - |link=Level 864 Level 865 V4 HTML5.png|Level 865 - |link=Level 865 Level 866 V2 HTML5.png|Level 866 - |link=Level 866 Level 867 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 867 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 867 Level 867 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 867 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 867 Level 868 V2 HTML5.png|Level 868 - |link=Level 868 Level 869 Reality.png|Level 869 - |link=Level 869 Level 870 Reality.png|Level 870 - |link=Level 870 Level 871 V4 HTML5.png|Level 871 - |link=Level 871 Level 872 Reality.png|Level 872 - |link=Level 872 Level 873 Reality.png|Level 873 - |link=Level 873 Level 874 V3 HTML5.png|Level 874 - |link=Level 874 Level 875 V4 HTML5.png|Level 875 - |link=Level 875 |-| Champion title= Thirsty Troubadour.png|Champion title|link=Thirsty Troubadour |-| Icon= Truffleterrace.png|Episode icon Trivia *The castle in the background is the same one from Cherry Chateau. *The episode's pathway is very similar to Glazed Grove. *This is the sixteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode marks the Cherry Baroness' second appearance in Reality. *Like Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea, this episode has only one candy order level. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels as they are absent once again. *Just like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a very hard opener. Formerly, Truffle Terrace had an extremely hard opener, like Cookie Crossing, but Level 951 was nerfed. Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Pathway-themed episodes